fxfandomcom-20200214-history
Special FX Wiki:Community Portal
Hello community! This is where you port...I guess. By now most people on the Internet have visited Wikipedia at least once, but most people don't realize that YOU CAN EDIT (ALMOST) ANYTHING!!!! YOU! reely truuly. Go ahead, try it, I dare you. Look for the little tab towards the top of this page and fix my lousy spelling. I DARE you. You don't even have to sign up or anything if you don't want. So anyway, if you want to help out there are a couple things you can do: *Create an account. *Say hi on the guestbook. You can create it, or say hi pretty much anyway else you like. Maybe use the "Talk page" attached to this page. *Start making stubs for any subject in the world of special effects you want to know more about. *If there is any article, existing, proposed, or that you can just guess we'd want to eventually include, and you have a photograph for which you are the intellectual property holder (usually meaning that you took the photo, and if it's a photo of an artwork, you created that work, or you are in possession of a signed photo release granting you the right to distribute), then please upload that photo using the "Upload file" link on the sidebar, and include a short blurb explaining why it's not copyright infringement to use that photo on this site. *If you actually know stuff, and even better still, hope upon hope, you're familiar with editing wiki sites, then you can be my new best friend. Or you can just beautify the format, or start providing serious content. You don't have to know jack about wiki. Just click an edit button and go to town. Any negative changes or deletions can be undone, so you have nothing to fear, nothing ever gets lost. evar. *Don't know what articles are needed? Take a look at the . It's a listing of unresolved links from other pages, sorted by frequency. You've got at least 100 articles to choose from! *We are in serious need of a custom logo for this site. And as long as you see the inoffensive blue city skyline to your left, that remains true. At some point, I will organize a contest, but if you submit now, you will automatically be entered, so long as I have your contact information. The only requirements are that it not contain any copyrighted material, and that is be 135x155 pixels. *Yell at me when you see something on the site that's screwed up. Sure, it'd be better for you to take the initiative and fix it yourself, but really, if you're not into it, that's fine too * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new events and problem edits, use ' '. * If you want to discuss anything about an article, you can use ' '. * For more general discussion, use the forum. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There are also more help pages in the help category. In my zeal I've lost any semblance of organization this page might have had, but really, I'm trying to get accross that it's relaxed here, your help is welcomed and appreciated. Community Portal